He Loves You But I Always Have
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: He walks over to her and kisses her cheek tenderly; it should be me who kisses her. She pulls him to sit next to her, and they kiss passionately for the rest off lunch; she kisses him. My best friend. Hiatus


He Loves You. But I Always have.

Everyday I sit. I sit in class and see her sat next to me; she's the definition of beauty. She never notices me staring at her; all of the time. I watch as she intensely listens to Ms Darbus's every word, the way she writes notes about what Ms Darbus says with such passion. I sit at lunch and see her sat at her table up on the balcony, she's laughing with all of her friends. Then he walks over to her; the exact same time every day. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek tenderly; it should be me who kisses her. She pulls him to sit next to her, and they kiss passionately for the rest off lunch; she kisses him, my best friend; Chad Danforth. Every time when I sit and watch her, I have to do it discreetly. I'm the player. I'm the boy that every girl wants to fuck, but not the guy to have a relationship with. I'm the guy who would sleep with anything that had a pulse; I'm the guy that wrecks people's relationships. I'm the guy that most boys hate but secretly envy, I'm the guy that every girl wants apart from her. I'm Troy Bolton.

I've never had a girlfriend before, just fucks. People think the only person I love is myself. That's not true, I love my family and her Sharpay Evans. I've been in love with her for four years. She was my first kiss, we lost are virginities to each other when we were thirteen. We were best friends from pre-school up until freshmen year, I wanted to become popular; she didn't. We just stopped hanging out, she became the insanely hot popular girl and I became the Player, the jerk, and the cheat. I became the popular boy, but not for the good reasons. I became captain of East High Varsity Basketball Team. When I am out partying and sleeping with random girls, but they don't mean anything, she is with her boyfriend Chad Danforth, who happens to be my best friend. They've been together for two years and are going steady. Chad's on the basketball team too; he's the good guy. He has the good grades the nice family, the good manners, the good fucking everything.

"Yo Troy dude you want a lift today cuz you're cars in the repair Shop" Chad shouted which cause me to awaken from my daydream. I looked to my right to where Chad was stood by my locker.

"Yeah alright man, thanks" I smiled at him gratefully, even though I'm in love with his girlfriend. He's still my best friend so I have to be nice to him.

I slammed my locker door shut, "Ready to go?" I asked him as I checked the time on my Iphone 4.

"Yeah sure man" he smiled at me and we walked down the corridor that lead to the front door of East High School.

I opened the door and we both walked out, "So how's you're day been man?" I asked him curiously.

"Good and yours?" Chad asked as we walked to the parking lot and then I came to a stop. She was there, stood by Chad's car.

"D-d-dude it's al-alright I'll walk home, y-y-ou have to t-t-take S-Sharpay Home" I stuttered for no reason, I rubbed my neck I only do that when I'm nervous. Which I was, but I don't know why. Who am I kidding of course I know why, because she's there. Sharpay Evans.

Chad looked at me and raised an eyebrow; he must have thought I was crazy "No Dude, get in the car"

"Ok" I sighed and followed Chad to the car.

"Baby what took you so long?" Sharpay asked as she greeted Chad with a hug.

"I just got Troy, his car is in the shop so he's getting a ride" Chad smiled kissing her lips softly. I looked at the ground not wanting to see him kissing the girl I love.

"Oh okay" Sharpay replied smiling at him, she looked over at me and gave me a small smile. "Hi Troy"

"Uh hey Sharpay" I looked at her and then looked away.

Chad opened the car and I got in the back, Chad and Sharpay were in the front.

For the first two minutes the ride was silent and then Chad started conversation. "So Troy, you hooked up with anyone lately?"

"Nah, not really" I answered and stared out the window, watching the houses we were passing.

I could see Chad looking at me through the mirror, and Sharpay turned round to face me. "You're kidding right? You normally sleep with someone different everyday" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

I looked at her and then looked back out at the window, I ignored her comment. Chad was now staring at me intensely through the mirror

"Dude you alright? You don't seem you're self," Chad asked worriedly.

I laughed dryly "What you mean just because I'm not fucking some worthless slut something has to be wrong?" I asked laughing, even though it wasn't funny. Sharpay looked over at me and raised her eyebrows, Chad continued staring at me every now and again.

Chad pulled the car over into the parking lot that belonged to the local grocery shop, he turned the engine off and turned to face me, Sharpay was staring at me curiously as well.

"Troy what's up?" Chad asked me seriously.

I looked at him and sighed "nothing" I looked at him and then at the floor.

"I bet no girls wanted to fuck you" Sharpay laughed, I looked at her and then away again, it hurt what she said.

"Is that it?" Chad asked staring at me like I was some exhibit in a museum.

"No, I'm fed up. No girl takes me seriously; they just want to fuck the amazing Troy Bolton. I've been fucking in love with the same girl for four fucking years and yet she can't even remember that I fucking exist" I shouted, it finally felt good actually telling someone how I felt.

I looked at Chad and his jaw had dropped, I looked at Sharpay and she was shifting nervously in her seat, she had gone really white, probably due to shock.

"Who man? Who are you in love with?" Chad asked he was looking at me like I was crazy, he probably thought who was I in love with? And why I hadn't told him.

I looked down at the floor and muttered quietly "The girl I lost my virginity to"

"And who was that?" Chad asked even more curious, he told me whom he lost his to and you will never guess who it fucking was; Sharpay Evans looks like we share more than our love for basketball. I looked up and saw Sharpay Staring at me; she looked like she was going to cry. She was just staring at me. Our eyes were locked; she was staring at me like she was in a trance. I looked away from her.

"You don't know her dude."

"Well tell me then" Chad said staring at me, I looked at him and shook my head.

"No Chad just drop it," I hissed getting annoyed at his curiosity and the stupid pestering.

"I told you who I lost mine too, I lost mine to Sharpay. Now I think it's right if you tell me who you lost yours too" Chad said smiling at me.

"No Chad, just fucking leave it ok?" I shouted getting pissed off at him.

"Okay, alright we're all gonna confess who we lost our virginities too. I lost mine to Sharpay. Now Sharpay who did you loose yours too?" Chad asked smiling at his girlfriend.

I watched Sharpay as she stared at Chad and then at me, I looked at her in wonder, what the hell was she going to tell him?

"I lost m-m-mine t-o-o-o…. t-o-o-o" she stammered, she was looking between Chad and me.


End file.
